Dear Mom
by Galaxia Girl
Summary: "Dear Mom, we only wanted to see your smile again..." When Ed tells his mother about all his adventures. Oneshot. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!
A/N: Quick thing for Mother's Day. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns the characters, not me.

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Al and I tried to bring you back from the dead. We thought it would work, but it didn't. Now I've lost my limbs and Al lost his body._

 _I keep telling myself it's not fair, that we couldn't see you again, but I have to keep reminding myself that I paid the price for committing the ultimate taboo._

 _We just wanted to see your smile again…_

 _We just wanted to see your smile again…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I just passed the State Alchemist Certification Exam. This is it, no going back, no giving up._

 _I'm going to burn the house down._

 _Mom, please don't be angry at me, I'm doing this for Al. For me._

 _Mom, please don't be angry at me if I die on this journey._

 _I'm going to get our bodies back._

 _Your smile is only a distant memory now…_

 _A memory, buried in the depths of my mind…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Al and I found out about a group called the Homunculi._

 _They hate so much, but they say they can't kill us. They're all so angry at us, for nearly ruining their plan._

 _Mom, you never got angry at us. You carried all the pain on your shoulders, but you kept a smile on your face._

 _Your smile is what gets me going…_

 _Your smile is what keeps me alive…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I dug up the failed Human Transmutation today._

 _It really wasn't you. Now I have a chance to save Al._

 _There's some hope for the both of us._

 _Please smile for the both of us, Mom…_

 _Tell me to forgive myself, by giving me your smile…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _We found out the Homunculi's plan._

 _They want to use every single soul in Amestris to produce a Philosopher's Stone._

 _Their leader, when he found out we were dad's sons, was interested in us._

 _I'm pretty sure he thought of you too. He was probably jealous that dad had a woman like you._

…

 _Mom, I almost died today. I gave up. I wanted to stop living. I just wanted to see you again._

 _But then, a memory, and a friend's voice saved me. It was like long ago, when you smiled at me and told me to keep practising alchemy._

 _Your smile can save my life…_

 _Your smile can pull me out of my despair…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I was impaled by a beam. I'm dying._

 _I admit, I got too reckless trying to kill some guy. The building I was in blew up, and I was caught in the debris._

 _Mommy, I don't wanna die…_

 _I don't wanna die…_

 _There were two other guys with me. They helped me get the beam out._

 _Mom, don't be angry at me when I tell you this…_

 _I turned myself into a Philosopher's Stone using my life energy. This process will take away some years in my life, but it's better to die a little later than right away._

 _Mom, please don't cry for me…_

 _Please smile for me…_

 _Please smile for me…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I met dad today._

 _You told me to always love him, not to get angry at him for leaving us. I punched him and got angry at him._

 _I'm sorry I didn't listen to you._

 _When I got myself into trouble, he saved me. I didn't even thank him._

 _Mom, smile for dad, he's doing the best he can…_

 _Don't smile for me, smile for him…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Al, dad and I are one of the sacrifices for the nationwide Philosopher's Stone. Then there's Teacher and Colonel Mustang. We've all done Human Transmutation, and lost something._

 _Teacher lost her guts when she tried to revive her dead baby._

 _Colonel Mustang lost his eyesight due to a forced Human Transmutation._

 _Dad was there, because he helped the Homunculus leader gain power._

 _We're here, because we loved you and wanted to see you smile._

 _Wipe your tears, Mom…_

 _Your smile tells us you're strong…_

 _Make us stronger by smiling for us…_

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _A Homunculus has decided to make me its host._

 _Since he comes from the blood of his father, which comes from dad, we're technically brothers._

 _It was dying, and it needed to find a stronger, more durable host. It chose me._

 _Now, it's pouring itself into me. I can't even feel myself moving anymore._

 _Mom, what does your smile look like again?_

 _I can't remember your smile anymore…_

…

…

 _Mom, what are you saying?_

…

…

 _What are you trying to tell me?_

…

…

…

…

 _Edward, my little man, please don't give up…_

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _It's over, I finally have Al back._

 _I delivered the killing blow the lead Homunculus. One of the others sacrificed himself to help us out. Turns out, all he wanted were some friends._

 _Al sacrificed himself to get my arm back. I was close enough to death, but Al really wanted to keep me alive, so he broke his blood seal. I was so enraged, all I could remember was a blur of blood and shadows._

 _I was only focused on getting Al back._

…

 _Take my heart, take my body, take anything you want, Truth._

 _He's my only brother, just give him back_

…

 _I sacrificed my alchemy to get my brother back._

 _Mom, it made you smile, but I you'd be happier if you saw the both of us back together. Even dad is crying tears of joy._

 _This long journey has brought us so far, and you kept pulling us through._

 _Thanks for your smile mom, because of you, Al and I have our original bodies back (minus the leg)…_

 _Mom, how about I smile for you, just this once…_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I apologize for posting this story so late. My laptop was confiscated, and when I got it back I had no time to go and upload it. I had prepared this a long time ago, but couldn't do anything until now. I think that the entire month of May, or even the whole year should should be dedicated to our mothers.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Galaxia**


End file.
